


【蕉橙】苍蓝流星

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 蕉橙，环太平洋paro，没看过电影不影响食用，内含随性的个人风格魔改。角居裕也和葛叶纮汰驾驶的装甲骑士在战斗中被毁，二人一死一伤，纮汰陷入自闭，而新的驾驶员尚无人选，就在这时候驱纹戒斗找到了他。警告：对裕也一点都不友好。
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

是飞进黑夜的两颗流星，是同一命运的双矢飞箭。

2013年8月11日，第一只异域者登陆旧金山，六天时间内荡平旧金山、萨克拉门托、奥克兰三座城市，对其发射的三颗核弹中两枚偏离轨道，最后一枚在奥克兰杀死入侵异兽，其带有腐蚀性和放射性的血液渗入大地和海洋，造成毒蓝之潮，奥克兰港从此废弃。

六个月后，第二只异域者从大洋深处版块裂缝中出现，登陆马尼拉。

2014年环太平洋联合军防部队（PPDC）成立。2015年以人类驱动的装甲骑士为核心的世界树计划出台，八个备战区八座Shatterdome基地先后建立，人类对抗怪兽入侵的历史自此迈入新阶段。

今夜的东京湾平静无风，闪烁着粼粼波光的漆黑海浪轻轻拍打着码头。

初濑亮二开了半小时车，从横滨市内过来。他还没习惯义肢，拄着拐杖，问了一个值夜班的工人，很容易地找到了值班室。

狭小破旧的房间里灯光昏黄，一股饭菜的气味，还混着新鲜柑橘汁水的味道。屋里是一个四五十岁、有些秃的男人，丢在一旁的铝制餐盒还有油渍和饭粒。他正在一面看手机里的视频，一面剥橘子。初濑把”船票”递给他——那其实只是一张从笔记本上撕下来的纸条，写了些他看不懂的符号——那男人接过时拇指上的黄色汁水蹭了上去。

“哦，是sid的客人。”那人毫不避讳地打量着初濑瘸了的右腿，从抽屉里抽出一本破破烂烂的本子，沾了点口水翻查船只信息。

初濑有些紧张。他听过sid这个名字，城之内把这张字条交给他的时候对来路只字未提、还提醒他不要多问，但现在看来，无疑PPDC和黑市走私商合作的传言是坐实了。

中间人让初濑开车，他坐在副驾驶指路。这里是日本1859年以来最重要的国际海港，巨大的游轮停泊在近港，有的甚至连通了铁路，他的小破汽车就像甲壳虫一般，在静静憩息的巨怪阴影中穿梭，最后停在一艘货轮边，旁边是一艘冷藏船。

冷藏船的灯开得很少，潜伏在黑夜之中，隐约能看到有人和车在附近，进进出出上上下下。中间人在很远的地方就叫停了，先下了车，拎起强力手电拧开，向着船上驾驶室方向顺时针晃了两圈，一开一灭。

过了一会儿，有几条人影晃动着从阴影里朝他们走过来。为首的那个男人穿着黑大衣、戴着礼帽，留着淡淡的小胡子。初濑吞了口口水，掩饰着内心的不安。

初濑跟着他们上了船，上船过程中才看清楚那些上上下下的人在搬运着什么东西。大多是二三十岁的青壮年男子，穿着连体服，手上戴着厚厚的手套，有的两三人抬一个木箱。初濑上船时不慎和一个人擦到肩膀，那人抱着两个锡纸包裹的大瓶子匆匆踏上甲板，没有理会他，脚步杂乱而空洞。

男人注意到他一直盯着这些搬运工看，笑了起来，带着黑色皮手套的手一指：”是悉尼的那个大家伙，分货花了我们不少时间呢，这里是最后的加工中转点，压在手里的都是好东西。”

他知道悉尼的”大家伙”，那个头部长得像哥布林鲨的怪物撕碎了支援悉尼基地的名叫”樱花飓风”的装甲骑士，据说驾驶员一死一伤，那两个年轻人甚至都是他认识的人。从三个月前开始，两年内被世界树计划控制住的异域者突然开始频繁冲击战区防线，体积和战斗力也与日俱增。以现在的海上状况，想要行船，一是要有政府的许可，二是要有相当的胆识，但在天大的利润面前也许不算什么。

“那么，你想要买什么呢？”男人低声问道，声音里有种劝诱的意味。

故事总有正反两面，一边是英雄直面侵略者的血战，而翻过来那一面则是赤裸裸的金钱，都是钱。怪兽的骨粉在东南亚很受欢迎，五脏六腑和软骨都可以卖钱，他们甚至分离出角质层和粪便——这两样因其含磷量都成为抢手的高级肥料。但锡纸打开，初濑看到玻璃瓶中泡在氨水里的巨大寄生虫，那种肥胖苍白的多足虫类时，还是无法按捺住翻涌的呕吐感。

他趴在船舷上干呕了一会儿，身后传来让人不舒服的大笑声，让他有些恼火，又有些虚脱无力。有人哗啦拉开舱门，用他听不懂的语言招呼着工人。他抬起头，眺望向远方，夜风稍微吹醒了他浑浊的头脑。

就在海湾的另一头，遥远的北方，一湾碧水、万点华灯拱卫着一座金属树状塔楼，它高高耸立在人工岛上，笼罩在顶端的环上打开了信号灯，如呼吸般在浓稠的夜色中明灭。

东京基地是东西向太平洋链岛的主基地，建立在东京湾内的人工岛上，地上部分远看是一座高而纤细的金属树状建筑物，可以俯瞰整个碧蓝色的海湾，地下部分则与湾内四通八达的海底隧道相连。

吴岛贵虎的办公室被一百八十度的弧形玻璃落地窗幕墙环绕，背对窗户摆放着办公椅。办公桌上立着三面显示屏，旁边文件夹摞起老高，只给他留出一个角落放咖啡杯。内线座机上压着几份报纸和一本昨天早晨送来的厚书，到今天他都没有打开看过一眼，直到电话铃响起他才匆匆拿起来放到一边。

怪兽战争史。他甚至花了十几秒才记起来，这本书的作者采访过他这个司令。

电话里秘书凑耀子提醒他吴岛光实要带预备驾驶员资料过来，和他预约过今天晚上十点二十的时间，如果有空的话她就联系负六层的研究中心。吴岛贵虎看了一眼表，让她叫光实上来。

他终于翻完了手头的文件，暂时搁置在一边。黑发青年的脸上透露出些许疲惫，松了松领口，拉开一个小抽屉，拿出个白色瓶子，倒了两颗淡黄色药片，没有喝水干咽下去，随后朝后仰躺在靠背上暂歇。

他位置正对着进来的门，方正的电子表盘镶嵌在门框顶端，分成黑白两部分，白的部分是普通的时间，而黑的部分则是计时器——每回异域者来袭，抵抗成功后，他们都会把计时器归零。大厅里有一个，他在办公室里又放了一个，抬头就能看到。

距离上次战争过去了三周零四天又十个小时。

白色部分的数字跳到十点十八分的时候，自动门向两边分开，穿着黑色衬衫、外面套着工作服的少年走进来，手里拿着个蓝色文件夹。年轻的司令官见他进来便坐端正了，见到自己的胞弟依然神色冷峻，只是略一点头。

“这是经过筛选之后的人员名单，签字盖章之后就可以参加上机测试。”吴岛光实把其中一个文件夹摊开递给他。吴岛贵虎手指一捻薄薄的纸页，眉头蹙起：”只有这些了么？”

“是。”光实回答：”玫瑰攻击者是唯一一台五代战机，凌马博士认为标准应该更高一些。”

“根据各项数据综合考量，我比较推荐巴隆分队的zack和驱纹戒斗。”

“他们两个神经交互的同步率太低了。”吴岛贵虎断然，合上了文件夹，”这样的分组几乎没有过及格线。”

少年抿了抿下唇：”驱纹戒斗各项测试得分和指数都很可观，他是目前最适合五代机的，只有在交互同步率上有缺陷，如果放弃的话有点可惜。”

“装甲骑士是二人共同驾驶，如果同步率太低战斗失败率会很高，甚至容易造成士兵精神压力过载出现伤亡，这种同步率就不该纳入考量。”贵虎皱着眉，”这你应该再清楚不过了。”

“……是，这是我们的失误。”光实低下头。

大概意识到自己的语气过于严厉，司令官低下头去又翻开文件夹，清了清嗓子，声音稍微缓和了一些：”樱花飓风的驾驶员现况如何了？”

这话问出口，没有马上得到答案，直到他信手翻到最后一页，动作停滞的同时，光实开口了：”实际上……最后一张是葛叶纮汰的退役申请书。”

“为什么是你来帮他交？”可能是药物副作用，贵虎感觉太阳穴开始一抽一抽地疼痛。他抬眼看向弟弟。

光实顿了顿，回避了这个问题。他双手背在身后，俊美的脸上神情冷漠，一板一眼地回答：”我这一个月都在监测他的各项数据，判定结果是他现在的精神状况不足以驾驶装甲骑士，至少应该停职三个月以上。”

“他不合格。”

吴岛光实从门里出来的时候，凑耀子还等在外面。他的权限目前不能到这么高的楼层，哪怕他是司令官的亲弟弟，上来和进门都是秘书小姐帮他刷的卡。那个女人眼神锐利地打量着他，他微笑着道别，心下却很不喜欢。

电梯里数字一个一个往下跳，墙壁上镶嵌的小液晶屏在播放宣传视频，他没有理会，手里拿着那个文件夹，翻了开来。贵虎给测试单签了字，却留下了退役申请书。不过没关系，他也没指望能轻易说服哥哥，毕竟培养一个装甲驾驶员太难了。

装甲骑士需要超一流的身体素质才能驱动，而人体与机甲链接之后，驱动机甲返回的大量数据和指令足以压垮任何一个普通人的神经系统，这也是为什么凌马博士制造的二代以后机甲都是双人驾驶，让两个人共同分担，但这就带来了另一个问题——

光实的手指轻轻点在驱纹戒斗的资料页，略过前面近乎完美的数字，直接点到最后一栏的测试记录，指甲留下浅浅的划痕：

1.2016年8月10日 征服者 20% 驱动失败

2.2016年10月4日 征服者 35% 驱动成功，配对者迷失，被迫中止

3.……

没有一条记录中神经交互同步率超过百分之五十。

如果说身体素质和驾驶技能都是万里挑一，那么神经交互这一条就又筛掉了百分之九十的人，只不过其他数值这么好却唯独通不过这一关的人较为少见而已……吴岛光实抬头望向电梯内壁，头顶投下白色的光，耳边液晶屏里传来女主持人甜美动人的声音，金属板上他的脸稍微扭曲了，挂在胸口的工作牌上的字依稀还可以读出来。

“创世纪装甲骑士，次世代机甲……交互系统……”

吴岛光实 技术指挥中心 编码******

不过，也不是没有。他平静地想。

提示音响了，他到了负六层，但电梯门打开后，两个他意料之外的人正站在门口说话，听到电梯门开的声音，两人同时扭头看向他。

“舞姐。”光实喊了一声，冲另一个人点头致意。他们远没有熟到非要打招呼不可。茶发男子制服袖子挽起来，双手插在口袋里，简单地朝他点一点头，便迈开步子，从他旁边掠过，走进电梯。

“啊，阿实，你刚刚就是去签字的是不是？戒斗的测验单也在你这里吧？那你直接给他好啦。”少女轻快地说。她是三到五代的系统维修专员之一，性格开朗人缘也好，但对于她和驱纹戒斗能说得上话光实还是有些意外。

原本电梯门就要合上，那人听到后按住了开门键，是要等他给东西的意思。光实便抽出了文件夹里的测验单，越过电梯门，交给驱纹戒斗。不知怎么的，在对方的注视下他的笑容有点勉强。可能就是有气场不和这种事吧，纮汰哥当年说过他对着训练营的凰莲教官也会浑身不自在。

“祝你成功。”他不知自己是不是真心地这么说。对方也没有回应他，向后仰靠在电梯内壁，那双像猫一样的淡色的眼眸就这么盯着他，电梯门合上了，发出叮的提示音。

大概是看出他们气氛有点僵硬，高司舞拍了拍光实的肩膀：“你别介意，戒斗看起来凶，其实人还不错的。”

“啊，没关系。”光实恢复了从容，笑着回答。他当然对这种无关紧要的人并不在意，只是注意到他走出电梯时舞的神色与平日不同，便随口一问：“你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“唔，”果然，高司舞听到这个，兴致勃勃的表情便黯淡了，捧着文件的手也垂了下来：“他问了问纮汰和裕也的情况。”

“纮汰哥……？”光实也有些意外，他不知道是什么让驱纹戒斗对纮汰起了兴趣。当然，那场战斗很惨烈，大家都想知道些细节也不奇怪。可少女攥紧了手里的东西，垂着眼心烦意乱地左右看着，犹豫再三，还是开口：“阿实，我不知道我们这样瞒着纮汰对不对，他这些天……”

“舞姐。”光实抬手握住她双肩，注视着她的双眼，诚恳地，“现在告诉他也没有意义，只是让纮汰哥更难过而已，这件事大家不是也都同意了吗？让他慢慢自己走出来吧。刚刚我把报告交给哥哥了，我会争取让他快点批下来，纮汰哥不用再去前线，就可以安心养伤，我们也可以陪着他。”

“一切会好的。”他这样保证道。终于，舞抿了抿下唇，缓缓点了点头。他才放松下来，露出微笑。此时光实已经把驱纹戒斗这个小插曲抛之脑后，和舞讨论起明天早上去食堂带点什么小点心给葛叶纮汰了。

第二天早上高司舞七点就醒了，光实却已经被命令中心叫走，一起去找纮汰的计划就此泡汤。她排队买了周三特供的柚子点心，去往地下四层的学员宿舍，却没能敲开葛叶纮汰的房门。等待了一刻钟之后，她决定不再傻站着，把点心留在门口，去看看预备驾驶员测试。

她来到命令中心的时候，宽阔的指挥室已经人满为患。操作位坐满了人，六排显示屏全亮，鼠标和键盘的咔咔敲打声响成一片，过道里无数人行色匆匆，有个头发乱糟糟的家伙抱着平板从她旁边过去，撞了一下她的肩膀，头都来不及回，挥舞着手里的笔：“藤田！发射器！”

前方巨大的玻璃幕墙可以看到平台下深不见底的升降井道，机甲的头部驾驶室被分离出来，架在活动台上升到与指挥室平齐的位置。幕墙上投映出海域动态监控图，驾驶员体征监控图，还有许多实时数字变化，外行人看来一定眼花缭乱。

命令中心，也就是任务指挥室，是高层指挥官下达指令和战略方针的地方，也是命令终端系统的所在地，技术人员在这里调试、激活系统，链接驾驶员和装甲骑士，并进行实时监控。实战期间，她这样等级的维修员是没有权限进入的，至多在这种时候过来看看，这是上头特别宽容他们为接触实战做准备。

高司舞找了个不打扰到其他人的角落站好，环顾四周。她吃惊地看到K-实验室的战极凌马博士和最高指挥官吴岛贵虎都在，正盯着下面测试的进行。光实坐在第二排操作台后面，他脱掉了外套搭在座椅上，只穿着黑衬衣，袖子捋到胳膊肘，戴着耳机。他回头的时候注意到了她，向她悄悄比了一个“ok”。

“下一个是……啊，巴隆1分队的驱纹戒斗和zack。”战极凌马翻阅着资料，微微挑眉。

系统音女声回荡在工作人员的耳机里：模拟器设定为——测试模式——第一位驾驶员已就位——等待第二位驾驶员——第二位驾驶员已就位——

“准备神经交互。”吴岛贵虎下达指令。

“准备神经交互。”坐在他下首的技术员重复，手指熟稔而灵敏地跳动，系统开始低沉的倒数。驾驶舱顶部的灯亮了起来，在黑暗中有些刺眼。机器启动时明明隔着保护罩，舞仍然错觉感受到了那种冲击力，仿佛感受到潜伏在阴影中的怪兽喷出浑浊的鼻息。

“预备与装甲骑士建立链接。”系统音提示。

“左半球已校准——”

“右半球已校准——校准完毕——”

“开始校验同步率——百分之二十，百分之三十五，百分之四十——”

一切看起来仿佛很顺利，就在舞稍微松了口气的时候，系统突然发出了警报：“驾驶员迷失——二号驾驶员迷失——二号驾驶员迷失——”冰冷机械的声音以固定的频率在所有人耳朵里回响。

“驾驶员迷失了。”贵虎旁边的技术员紧张地盯着屏幕。

“两个？”贵虎抱着胳膊，依旧冷静。

“一号只有一瞬，现在二号……”技术员微微离开椅子，扶着麦克风朝那头吼：“玫瑰攻击者！玫瑰攻击者！你们迷失了！驱纹戒斗！zack还在迷失！”

“收到，我来控制。”耳机里传来青年沉着的声音，然而系统在持续发出警报，驾驶舱的白灯变成了闪烁的红光，让人心惊肉跳。

交互系统开启的一瞬间，两位驾驶员必须做到心无杂念，智能传送缓冲器会捕捉脑脉冲进行链接，假如此时有人无法专注，脑脉冲频率会发生变化，传送器无法完成捕捉，就会导致同步失败。教科书上把这种情况比喻成“追小兔”，如果爱丽丝追逐着小兔一路陷入幻境，就会迷失。

事实是，完成精神链接后，两个驾驶员需要共享大脑，对方的海量记忆和精神活动冲入大脑的瞬间，经常会导致毅力不够的人陷入迷失。

非常遗憾，驱纹戒斗和zack的同步率停在了百分之四十七，吴岛贵虎下令强制中断精神链接。高司舞有些失落地叹了口气，她注意到大家的脸色也都不好，看来今天还没有成功的预备驾驶员。指挥官和凌马博士交流了几句，她看口型依稀读出“侵略性”、“可惜”等字眼，默默把目光投向玻璃幕墙外，望见移动通道转到驾驶舱出口，一个黑色影子从里面钻出来，几个工作人员正架着另一个出来。

驱纹戒斗没有等报告出来，结果一目了然，他不打算浪费这个时间。早上的结果坚定了他心中的某个想法。

高挑的茶发青年走进电梯，刷了卡，按下地下四层的按钮。电梯里还有一个技术人员，正埋头抱着平板，看到他进来让了一下，眼神悄悄打量了一圈。他没理会。电梯下行时习习的凉风在逐渐把他额头和脖子里的汗吹干，时间很短，头脑和肉体传来的疲惫感尚不值一提。

电梯里的小液晶屏里传来欢呼声，他斜睨了一眼，在播放历史资料——那是忧郁罗密欧，美国第一款服役机甲，在播放的是它落成后被军用运输车队抬出工厂，举行环城庆祝游行的媒体录像。声音甜美的解说员在讲述这款机甲此后两年中的赫赫战功。

实际上，在世界树计划进入全球动员阶段，防线逐渐稳固后，异域者入侵的频率开始大幅下降。装甲骑士被精神松懈的民众奉为英雄，驾驶员成为明星和宣传大使，就像这部宣传片里一样光鲜亮丽，好像只是一场英雄游戏。

游戏。驱纹戒斗不由得扬起唇角讽刺地嗤笑。

——一切都在三个月前改变了，怪兽开始了它们的反攻。以第一台机甲被四级异域者真红摧毁为节点，装甲骑士的溃败拉开了序幕。东京基地的樱花飓风是第四台，它的驾驶室被粗暴地划破，拽掉了一条胳膊，动力系统几乎全毁。

而它的驾驶员……

他穿过长而狭窄的过道，走到了那扇门前，确认了门牌号。门口放着一个塑料袋，里面装着什么，他没有仔细看，抬手敲了敲门。

“葛叶，是我。”他这么说，耐心地等待了几分钟，里面终于传来动静，是光脚踩在地上的声音，门被拉开了，门只开了一条缝，葛叶纮汰握着门把手，就好像还没决定是否要让他进去似的，那双眼睛在阴暗的房间里闪闪发亮。戒斗没打算给他再犹豫的机会，伸手撑住门框，拨开他的肩膀，径直走了进去。

葛叶纮汰是个很好看透的人，如他所料。

这间房间和他昨晚来的时候相比没什么改变，大概只是床上的被子乱了一些，整体不算整洁，椅子上和柜子把手上挂着衣服，墙上贴着海报，垃圾桶有点满。纮汰在他身后拎着袋子放到矮桌上，塑料摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声音，好像在看袋子里是什么。

他走到墙边，打量着海报上画的机甲，是日本唯一一台一代装甲骑士，斩月。

床头柜上扣着一个相框，他伸出手立起来，上面是一群年轻人，最中间两个人勾肩搭背，笑得开朗，这应该是刚刚转正时拍的，上面的黑发青年与葛叶纮汰模样差别不大，同样刚刚舒展开眉眼，青涩的脸颊有了成年人的棱角，一双大眼睛还澄澈明亮。

啪地一声，一只手伸出来把相框响亮地扣了下去。戒斗回过头，黑发年轻人仰头看着他，嘴唇微微颤抖，脸上难说流露出的是怒意还是别的什么。他刚刚就可以问戒斗来找他做什么，却拖延至此，依然没有问。驱纹戒斗等待着，直到葛叶纮汰终于耷拉下肩膀。房间里只有一盏小壁灯亮着，光线依旧昏暗。他乌黑圆润的眸子里似乎有一层朦胧的水雾，像森林里的鹿一般，但很难确定是否是错觉。

“你昨天说，你知道裕也的事……到底是什么事？”

角居裕也，驱纹戒斗正是用了这个名字叩开了葛叶纮汰的门。在过去一个多月里，除了熟悉的人，他几乎谁也不见，基地甚至通知了他远在老家的姐姐来陪同他见心理医生。这很自然，在他的搭档被异域者从驾驶舱里拽出去的时候，他们正保持着精神链接。在那一瞬间，葛叶纮汰几乎痛晕过去，单是那种濒临死亡的恐惧感和痛感就足够摧毁他的神经系统，何况他失去的是他亲如手足的挚友兼搭档。

驱纹戒斗歪过头注视着葛叶纮汰的眼睛，好像能从里面看到那个驾驶员如何勉强独自驾驶着机甲爬上浅水区，最后弹出驾驶舱落在海水中昏迷过去。

他还记得高司舞说起这件事时黯然的神情。在遭遇这场灾祸之前，葛叶纮汰和角居裕也驾驶着樱花飓风在服役不到半年的时间里总共杀死了三只异域者，初出茅庐便风头无两，登高跌重不过如此。

手指敲打着相框，戒斗举起那张照片，清楚地看到纮汰眼中的伤痛，那一刻可能世界上没有比他更铁石心肠的人了。他开口道：“角居裕也没有死，想见他就跟我走。”


	2. Chapter 2

驱纹戒斗带着葛叶纮汰离开了基地，步行找到了停车场。他摁下钥匙的时候第二排的一辆黑色越野车响了。葛叶纮汰直到爬进副驾驶还是一种如梦似幻的状态。

Shatterdome可是军事基地，他们算是军人，外出都是要打报告的——所以，刚刚他是怎么出来的来着？

“今天值班的是巴隆的人。”驱纹戒斗眼角瞥了他一眼，转动钥匙，准备发动车：“安全带。”

这辆车的安全带有点复杂，纮汰手忙脚乱地找从哪里拽出来：“啊？”

“——所以，我提前让zack打了报告，刚刚给你刷了他的卡。”驱纹戒斗看不下去了，也可能是耐心消磨殆尽。他松开方向盘，从座位上探出身把安全带拽出来三下五除二结结实实绑好，差点勒到纮汰。大傻子露出了醍醐灌顶的表情，并没有注意到戒斗对于他会出来十拿九稳。

他们的车驶上了跨海高速。今天的天气很好，海湾在温暖的阳光下呈现出透亮的碧蓝色。葛叶纮汰盯着后视镜里自己的脸发呆，他连日以来难得暴露在太阳底下，原本健康的肤色呈现出一种病态的苍白，眼下一圈乌青。昨天晚上驱纹戒斗找到他说有他不知道的关于裕也的事，他一晚辗转难眠，早上小舞来敲门的时候还下意识回避了她。

如果裕也还活着的话……

“提前说一句，你想通了吗？”驱纹戒斗突然开口。

“……什么？”纮汰一愣。

“他们为什么要骗你，高司舞，还有其他人。”戒斗扶着方向盘，盯着前方。

“……不知道。”纮汰心里其实隐约有一个答案，但那对他来说太过头了。可驱纹戒斗却毫不留情地戳穿了他：“因为角居裕也一定会死，只是现在还没有死而已。”

纮汰咬紧了牙关，如鲠在喉，眼睛里再度聚起了水雾。他攥紧了拳头，心底的一线虚无缥缈的光再度被掐灭了——但驱纹戒斗显然知道，只要裕也还活着，纮汰就一定会去见他。

为什么？驱纹戒斗究竟为什么要这么做？

“为什么……你是怎么知道的？舞告诉你的吗？”

“没有。”戒斗回答：“基地对外的宣传也是角居裕也牺牲了，应该只有极少数人知道这件事。”

不过一开始引起他注意的确实是高司舞过于频繁的外出记录，那时候他恰好在调查葛叶纮汰的事，葛叶身边的人也是重要的一部分参考资料。官方并没有太过刻意地掩饰痕迹，毕竟没人会怀疑上头会对一个驾驶员的生死撒谎，一般也确实不会这么做。

当确定了角居裕也还活着之后，撒谎的理由就变得清晰明了了，他们希望葛叶纮汰可以尽快恢复，找到下一个搭档。角居裕也就算没有被当场杀死，掉入被怪兽毒血污染的海水，也是命不久矣。一个必死的人是否真的还活着，对他人来说已经没有意义——当然，对葛叶纮汰应该不是这样，因此他对这个问题不打算详细描述。

至于怎么查到角居所在的医院……

“悉尼当时被毁了一半，他只能送回国，有能力与军方对接和实施隔离的附近医院就那么一两家。”驱纹戒斗平静地说：“我找人黑进了医院防火墙。”

纮汰花了一点时间消化他说的话，彻底震惊了：“等……等等，如果被发现的话……！”

“你今天出来刷的是zack的卡。”

“……”

他们的车汇入茫茫车流，驶向繁华的滨海城市。戒斗开车又快又稳，他们很快就到了那家医院。

驱纹戒斗应该早有预约过，有军官证也保证了畅通无阻，很快有护士领他们穿过长廊进入病栋，下到特殊隔离病房。进去之前他们都换了隔离服。

这里的环境让葛叶紘汰很不安——他像爬进地下长长隧道的蚂蚁，到处都是茫茫的白色，还有消毒水的气味，头顶的光明亮到目眩，反而有种不真实的感觉，而隧道尽头的洞穴里有个人躺在铺天盖地的白色里沉睡着，那个人连日来在他的梦中出现。

——“裕也！！”梦中撕心裂肺的惨叫还在耳畔回响。

病房里寂静无比，只有机械平稳运作的声音，还有孤寂的滴滴声。他走到病床边看过去，陷在病床里的那个人让他感到陌生。

青年的头发变得枯黄，脸颊深深地凹陷下去，他戴着氧气面罩，血管瘤像蛛网一样从脖子爬上下颚，凸起来变成触目惊心的墨蓝色，露在病号服袖口外的双手同样骨瘦如柴，手背上扎着滞留针，还在滴滴答答地输液。紘汰慢慢在他身旁跪下来，花了一点时间才认出这是他的好朋友，他的搭档。

裕也性格没有他那么大大咧咧和跳脱，更为稳重和温和，总是照顾着大家，但说到底，他们也不过是刚刚二十出头的年轻人罢了，憧憬着与敌人作战，成为全人类的英雄。所谓危险就仿佛车窗外一闪而过的可怖怪影，只不过是小孩子手里的玩具——直到死亡的镰刀挥下，厄运降临到他们头上。

一切都被斩断和撕裂，机甲被斩断，可笑幻想被斩断，少年意气被斩断。金属边缘焦黑卷边，露出丑陋的电路咝咝缠卷着冒着青烟，在深蓝色海水的腐蚀下化为白色的泡沫。

驱纹戒斗拿起挂在床尾的病房日志在看，问了护士几个问题。紘汰则不知所措地跪在床头，看着裕也。

“裕也。”他轻轻地喊了一声。

奇迹般地，病床上的青年慢慢睁开了眼睛，就好像听到了他的呼唤，瞳孔逐渐聚焦，定定地盯着他看。分明紘汰浑身包裹得严严实实，只有眼睛处是透明的，裕也却发出了微弱的回应，面罩蒙上一层白雾：“紘汰……”

“裕也！”紘汰叫了出来，握住了裕也的左手。简直不可思议，裕也认出他来了。进病房之前护士告诉他们这两天裕也意识模糊不清，已经很难进行正常语言沟通了。

又是一阵沉默，裕也望着紘汰，好像陷入短暂的迷茫，不知道自己身处何地。他想着，突然想起一件事来，眼珠转动，看向床头柜。他露出了一点艰难的微笑：“你吃……橙子……你喜欢……”

床头柜上放着一束枯萎的花，还有一个橙子，饱满而大个，但它下半部分变成了深蓝色，甚至浮现出点点白色结晶。金黄与深蓝在这颗果实上交织，有种诡异的美，仿佛一颗遗落在宇宙角落的星球。

护士朝紘汰摆手：这颗橙子在裕也身边放过一段时间，已经被毒蓝污染，不要说吃了，触碰都有危险。

“来……”裕也恳求着。紘汰颤抖着伸出手把橙子捧在手里，露出面罩下裕也看不到的、大大的笑容。裕也在此刻闭上眼睛，也许麻醉药又起效了，这是好事，这些日子以来他被疼痛折磨太狠，他们一直在给他输药物。

护士惊恐地看着紘汰。戒斗不动声色地放下手中的日志。紘汰跪在病床前，捧着那颗橙子，就像不知所措的小男孩，捧着他心爱的、摔坏的玩具，大人恐惧着他划伤手或突然爆发出嚎啕大哭，他却没有任何反应。

他就像化作了黑洞，一颗流星一闪而过便被黑夜吞噬吸入深处，再也没有回音。

戒斗出去了一趟，回来的时候病房和走廊里没有纮汰的身影，后来他在安全通道里找到了人。

葛叶纮汰坐在楼梯上，抱着膝盖埋下头，蜷缩成一团。刚刚那颗橙子护士自然不可能让他真的带走，是必须处理掉的。他不知道自己是怎么走出病房的，只感到脱下防护服的时候有些头晕目眩，眼前发黑。

有什么东西碰了碰他的脑袋，他缓缓抬起头，半天才看清戒斗拎着一个塑料袋递给他。他双手接过，怔怔地捧着放到膝盖上，打开发现是装在塑料饭盒里的点心。

戒斗没有坐下来，也没有说话，抱着胳膊倚着楼梯扶手。纮汰打开饭盒，盒子有点挤压变了，点心也变了形，有粉末和果酱粘在盖子上。他忘记了自己没吃早餐，也不记得自己带了这个，那么，就是戒斗帮他拿的了。

是舞给他带的点心。

纮汰鼻子发酸，拿起一个点心塞进嘴里，牙齿切开软糯的表皮。他好像所有感官都变迟钝了，一时吃不出甜味。酱汁粘在嘴角，他伸手指去擦，用舌头舔了一下，却尝到了咸湿的味道。

胸口被什么堵住，有什么重逾千钧的巨石坠着他把他往下拽，他简直无法呼吸。手指太过用力捏烂了糕点，深色的果酱粘了满手。纮汰拼命地往嘴里塞着食物，喉咙伸出发出呜呜的破碎的声音。眼泪大颗大颗地掉落，啪啦啪啦地砸在塑料餐盒上，他的视线一片模糊。

在一个又一个阴影缠身的夜里，他深陷于濒死的恐惧和疼痛，过得浑浑噩噩，甚至没有去参加裕也的“葬礼”。他当然知道裕也死了，就在那一瞬间，他也死了一次，他的神经被压垮了。

他们做好了准备去拯救他人，去成为英雄接受掌声和鲜花，却没有做好准备面对死亡。直到刚刚那一刻，他跪在裕也的床边，看着生命逐渐从挚友的身体里抽离，他才确切地确认“裕也要死去了”这个事实。

过去这一个月里，他被恐惧束缚着，所有人都对事实保持沉默，担心着、关心着他，而他对裕也遭受的痛苦浑然不知。他白白浪费了这一个月时间……他在，干什么啊？

“裕也……舞……”他深深地弯下腰，按住自己抽痛的胸口，拼命地吞下刚刚塞在嘴里的食物，大口呼吸着，“阿实……”他吸着鼻子，像小孩子一样抽噎着大哭，塑料盒从他膝盖上翻倒下去，里面剩余的点心滚落出来，四散掉到楼梯下面。

有力的手臂穿过他腋下，环过他的胸口，把他拖起来，防止他从楼梯上滚下去。纮汰意识模糊，像抓住救命稻草，揪住了谁的领子，浑身颤抖着泪水汹涌。此刻的疼痛甚至胜过了濒临死亡的那一瞬，从胸口蔓延到四肢百骸。

“裕也……裕也……对不起……”

那双手始终支撑着他，但始终沉默着。

葛叶纮汰不知道自己哭了多久。他感觉大脑一片空白，心脏在胸膛里疯狂砰砰跳动，胸口和四肢都麻痹了，后背被冷汗浸湿。他像溺水的人一般急促地抽着气。一只大手突然盖住了他的嘴，低沉的声音在耳畔响起。

“葛叶，你过呼吸了，吸气。”

他抓住了那只手，挣扎着，却没法扒开。

“深呼吸。”

……

纮汰终于逐渐停了下来，意识逐渐清醒，手脚开始恢复知觉，只是还有些控制不住的抽噎。他呆呆地看着戒斗的手垂下来，搭在膝盖上，手指上有鲜红的牙印——他才意识到自己刚刚咬了戒斗。

茶发青年却依旧平静，光线从头顶投下来，英挺的眉骨和鼻梁在他脸上投出深深的阴影。

“对不……”纮汰脸上有些发烧，但他虚弱的道歉被戒斗打断了。

“和我链接，葛叶。”他说，“没有时间了。”

纮汰一时不知该说什么好，他傻傻地张着嘴。

就在戒斗和纮汰呆在医院期间，吴岛光实发现了了不得的事。

少年有点不顾形象地在走廊里奔跑起来。现在饭点已经过了，在午休时间，负二层的食堂没有什么人，咖啡厅和台球馆只有零星几个工作人员在休息，他脚步咚咚响亮地冲进去，很容易就引起了其他人的注意。但光实不在乎别人的目光，他环顾四周，到处张望，好像在找着什么。

他经过电梯的时候电梯叮地一声响了，里面传来一个声音：“阿实！”

高司舞从电梯里探出头，向他招手。光实左右看了看，一个箭步冲进电梯，刷过卡按了所有他能按的楼层，背靠着控制面板站着。

“Chucky和Rica说没有看到过纮汰，Rat正在七号舱干活儿，没办法叫他出来。”舞面露忧虑，绞着手指低声说：“我们还是往上报告吧？万一纮汰出什么事怎么办？”

叮——电梯停了下来。光实啪啪拍下关门键，语速很快：“纮汰哥没有带走手机，但是拿走了你给他的点心，对吧？垃圾桶里也没有餐盒。如果纮汰哥有什么想不开的，不会带食物走的。”

结束所有测试时时间已经接近中午，光实和舞碰头去找纮汰，想看看能不能一起吃午饭，却怎么都敲不开门。这几天纮汰情绪已经缓和很多，这突如其来的异常让二人担心起来，光实就拿了他保管的备用钥匙打开了门——屋内空无一人。

他心头的焦虑就像海浪般翻涌，却还要努力掩饰住波动，尽量冷静地分析现状。

“他也许是想独自一个人冷静冷静，按理说不可能跑出基地……如果纮汰哥擅自跑出去了，被人发现就糟糕了。最好还是暂时不要大动干戈。今天中午我没有工作，我们再找找，如果找不到再想别的办法。”

这话说得很在理，舞按下心头的担忧，用力点点头：“我们再分头去找吧，我去地上一二层看看。”

“负二负三我看过了，我从下往上，你从上往下，到时候在一楼碰头。”光实话还没说完，电梯门又开了，他啪地拍下关门键，却听到舞捂住嘴一声惊呼。

“纮汰！”

光实猛地回头，松开了手，外面的人大概又按了一下按钮，电梯门徐徐打开。

外面站着他们找了半天的葛叶纮汰，以及……

“驱纹戒斗？”光实从牙缝里挤出这个名字。

戒斗瞥了他一眼，连头都没有点。纮汰见他们俩惊愕的神色，有些发愣：“舞？阿实？”

“纮汰，太好了，你没事。”舞放松了下来，她快哭出来了，拉着光实跑出电梯：“我跟阿实还以为你出什么事了。”“你为什么和纮汰哥在一起？”光实抢去了话头，盯着驱纹戒斗，语气有些无法控制的尖锐，今天发生的这一连串事件不在他预料范围中，他有些难言的烦躁。戒斗却向他微微挑眉，没有回答这个问题。

……就是那种眼神。什么啊？那种连敷衍都欠奉的表情。光实的怒气骤然膨胀起来，他瞪着戒斗，直到纮汰开了口，光实转移了注意力，才发现他今天看起来很不正常，眼圈和脸颊都泛红，头发也是凌乱的，显然是刚刚哭过的样子。

“舞……阿实……”纮汰朝前踏了一步，深深弯下腰去，“对不起……！”

“纮汰？”舞吃了一惊。光实却在听到那颤抖的声音时，感到如坠冰窟——他在那一刻立即明白过来，纮汰哥已经全都知道了。

“我去见了裕也。”纮汰吸了吸鼻子，他抬起头，眼睛里有淡淡的水光：“对不起，让你们……这么难受……我却一个人……”他在路上打了无数遍腹稿，在看着两个担心着自己朋友时还是说不下去了。

“纮汰……”舞叫了一声，扑上去紧紧抱住了他，她激动得也带了哭腔：“别这么说……纮汰才是最痛苦的，裕也已经没有办法了……没有办法呀！”

光实咬住下唇，捏紧了拳头。他越过纮汰和舞，看向后面的驱纹戒斗，两人对视的瞬间空气又凝重起来，显然他们俩都没有被面前的景象感动。他无法理解驱纹戒斗的想法。这个人到底有什么目的？他是怎么知道裕也哥的事的？又为什么要告诉纮汰哥？？！

而驱纹戒斗很快给了他答案——这个男人的耐心大概都在医院耗完了，他没等纮汰和舞抱头痛哭下去，迈步上前拽住纮汰的胳膊，把人朝电梯方向拖：“走了。”光实横拦在他面前，盯着他，语气冷得不可思议：“你要带纮汰哥去哪？”

戒斗依旧没有回答，出乎他意料的，纮汰吞吞吐吐地说了出来：“我跟戒斗打算申请链接测试。”

“……”光实不确定自己是不是在笑，他的表情应该很难看，否则纮汰哥不会皱起眉。“纮汰哥还没恢复呢，这段时间不能上机，应该静养休息才对。”

“手没断，腿没瘸，能不能试试就知道了。”戒斗原本拽着纮汰的臂弯，手稍微松开往下滑，扣住了人的手腕，拉着人和光实擦肩而过。纮汰被他拽得跌跌撞撞，回过头似乎想和光实说什么，张了张嘴还是没说得出来。

光实面无表情，背对着电梯站着。舞站在一旁，犹豫着不知该说什么好，她依稀感觉到此时的阿实身上散发出可怕而压抑的气息，和平常那个阿实全然不同。

“阿实……”她小声呼唤。

“……舞姐，没事的。”光实回过神来，望向她，浅浅地勾了一下唇，他的眼睛里却反射着无机质的光泽，漂亮的浅色瞳孔就像玻璃一样，毫无笑意。“纮汰哥精神受创太严重，他不可能受得了驱纹戒斗的，没关系。”

舞并不认为戒斗会伤害纮汰，而且看起来这也是他们商量好的，她不明白为什么光实会突然这样安慰她。她吞下了话，忧心忡忡地点了点头。

光实又笑了一下，他放松了手掌，手心的半月形掐痕还没消去。

吴岛贵虎的批示当天晚上就下来了，他同意了葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗的申请，测试时间安排在第二天早上十点半。

早上六点纮汰就醒了，他躺在床上发了一个多小时呆都睡不着，最后爬起来去食堂吃了早餐。舞和光实都不在，他一个人要了一份荞麦面，口味有点淡，兴致缺缺地拿着筷子戳来戳去。

他原以为戒斗会提前来找他做个准备，却一直没见到人，想发个短信又记起来他们还没互留过电话号码，说起来，也只是那个人擅自跑来找他，要求跟他链接。

……没有时间了。戒斗这么说。

葛叶纮汰来到一楼正厅。高高的弧形穹顶之下，宽阔的大厅连接六个通道口，正中央筑起一个台子，摆放着巨大的机甲。白色和淡绿色搭配，浅金色镶边，纹路铺盖。它是那样漂亮，巍峨屹立着，连表面的裂痕都是优雅的勋章，似乎还微微昂首，熄灭的眼睛看向穹顶上玻璃窗投下的天光。

纮汰仰头看得脖子酸。他在斩月脚下的台阶上坐了下来，没管周围路过的同事们匆匆投来的诧异目光。他坐的地方刚好可以看到大门上方挂着的黑色计时器。

三周零五天二十小时十七分八秒。数字不断跳动着。

戒斗告诉他的事实是如此难以置信，但至少有一部分应该是真的。凌马博士计算出了异域者入侵频率的递进规律，并预测了下一次进攻的大致方向。下次攻击应该就在悉尼事件之后第四周，他们已经没有时间了。

东京基地的任务是和洛杉矶共同负责东西向太平洋链岛，同时与与悉尼协作稳住南太平洋战区。悉尼现在已经没有支援之力，它本身也有防线要时时看顾，洛杉矶损毁了两架装甲骑士，手头现在还剩三架，顶多出动一架。

樱花飓风已经不能用了，还有法国设计师监督制造的欢呼皮埃尔，以及本土新出厂的玫瑰进攻者可以出战，而玫瑰还没有选定驾驶员。

……他们没有时间了。戒斗说得没错，但是他真的能做到吗？

就这样，他傻坐着挨到了上机测试的时间，舞一个电话打过来，催他赶紧过去。

两名驾驶员在准备舱内换上电路内衬——那看起来就像是黑色的紧身衣——再由工作人员协助戴上战斗装甲，两个人拎着头盔通过通道进入驾驶室。两个驾驶位在正中，两条机械臂垂下来，有数个与电路内衬传感器相连的接口，底下是浮空踏板，中间立起一个小型操作台。

两人戴上头盔，继电凝胶注入电路装甲服，耳机里传来载入数据的提示音。

这个过程中戒斗依然没有对他说话，纮汰有些不安地偷瞄着他，第三次偷看的时候对上了戒斗的眼神。

“集中注意力。”对方简短地说了这么一句，抬起胳膊方便技术员帮他把接口拧紧。

纮汰只好“嗯”了一声，有些懊恼。明明他才是有实战经验的人，却是戒斗反过来提醒他。

他看不到外面，今天挤在命令中心的人比之前还要多得多，以至于不得不清出去一部分人，把他们赶到一楼大厅去看监控转播。

这次明着说是测试，吴岛贵虎却让他们把机甲整体从七号舱放出来。许多人猜测因为今天匹配测试的不是别人，是上过战场的樱花飓风的驾驶员。当然了，另一位，驱纹戒斗，也是从学员时期就……名声在外。

这个名声是褒是贬，就不知道了。戒斗可不是一个好相处的人。

“zack被搞吐了，昨天躺了一下午呢。这人可真不好惹，连多年好友都受不了他。”隔着玻璃幕墙眺望驾驶舱，城乃内扶了扶眼镜，幽幽地道。多亏了他的师父兼搭档凰莲，他才能站得这么靠前。不知怎么的，司令官好像对他们两个有什么格外的期待似的，大概也是因为驱纹戒斗学员时期成绩格外拔尖吧——他有点发酸地想。还没想完后脑勺就被凰莲揍了一巴掌，他不敢叫出声，捂着头张大嘴无声愤愤控诉。

不懂事的臭小鬼。裹着花头巾涂着睫毛膏的强壮男人白了他一眼。作为皮埃尔的驾驶员，凰莲是知道当下战况有多紧迫的，不由得沉重地叹了口气。

“我问你，你觉得匹配成功的概率有多高？”凰莲低声问。

“基本没有。姑且不说驱纹戒斗糟糕的历史记录……”城乃内扳起手指，“匹配的优先原则，一是直系血亲，血统越亲近越容易匹配成功。二是长期默契，像青梅竹马、和睦夫妻、多年师生，思维方式与脾气秉性长期磨合，也能有不错的同步率。”这小子鬼心眼多，酸归酸，读书成绩还是不错的，凰莲想。是啊，就是这样难，驱纹戒斗和葛叶纮汰没有血缘关系、刚刚认识不久，已经排除掉了前两项……

“最后一种就是共同志愿了，如果没有前两种，只能找这样的搭档，说实话不是什么好选择，而且选择范围也最小。”城乃内抱着笔记本撅起嘴：“共同志愿要强到产生共鸣……这俩人我又不是不认识，怎么可能啊？”

凰莲一言不发，转头望向站在最前列操作台旁的吴岛贵虎。

是啊，如果这次再不成功，斩月，你要怎么办？

身着西装的男人背着手立在玻璃幕墙前，凝视着伫立在升降井中的钢铁巨人，腰背挺直。

玫瑰攻击者主体是红白配色、金色镶边，体态修长，背部是一对“天使翅膀”肩胛骨鳍，胸口发动机做成了如玫瑰般的形状，平时收拢的样子，随着机器的启动运转，漏出道道金色的光芒来。

“神经交互开始。”没有感情的提示音在耳边响起。

纮汰闭上眼。

集中注意——

就像挨了一记当头重击，整个人不受控制地砰地后仰，跳入了一条汹涌咆哮的河流，裹挟着他、冲击着他，奔腾向远方。无数画面飞快地从眼前闪过，千万个人欢笑、哭泣、絮语、争吵，河水劲力惊人地砰砰地撞击着他的胸口。

——他听到一声惨叫穿透了耳膜，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

金属和线路被摧枯拉朽般撕开，明亮的天光倾泻而下，明明是正午，他周围却狂风席卷、惊雷阵阵、嘶吼声震耳欲聋。巨型怪物额头中央的竖瞳凝视着他，它带着黏液的触手缠住了樱花飓风的右臂，狠狠拉扯。纮汰难以保持平衡地摇晃着，他瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔中映出裕也的身躯，黄发青年像纸风筝一般轻飘飘地飞了出去。

“裕也！！！”他不知自己是怎样发出这样撕心裂肺的喊叫，口腔中都是血沫的味道，拼了命地伸出手去，却难以触及伙伴坠落的身影。

怪物的触手高高抬起，就要重重拍落，他被冰冷的恐惧逐渐拖入深渊……

“葛叶！”他耳畔传来一声断喝。

纮汰怔怔回头，见到驱纹戒斗朝他伸出手。狂风怒吼中，他的额发被吹起，露出额头和那双浅色眸子，里面跳动着火焰。戒斗拔高了声音，铿锵有力地吐出那个名字：“葛叶纮汰！”

砰！

汹涌而来的潮水拍碎在礁石上，纮汰被冲得朝后一仰。

戴着红框眼镜的年轻人倒吸了一口气，虽然他对驱纹戒斗没有好感，刚刚系统发出警报的时候还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。好在刚刚停在百分之三十开始报警的系统又开始了继续读数，他放松下来才发现手心都发汗了。

真是的，怎么这么麻烦？他忍不住心里抱怨。果然还是驱纹戒斗这个人太恶劣了，没人和他合得来吧。

“——百分之三十，百分之三十五，百分之四十——”

梳着低马尾、披着白大褂的博士左手撑着玻璃，抬头看投映出来的数据，在自己的平板上草草划了几下。他饶有兴致地看向司令官：“你能确定他们可以匹配成功？”

“不能，但是没有选择。”吴岛贵虎抬腕看了一下时间：“虽然这么说对角居很残忍……葛叶容易和人达成同步，匹配成功率更高，我很庆幸活下来的是他。至于驱纹戒斗……他找我谈过这件事。”

“他倒是好好调查过葛叶……不，应该说同期的所有学员他都了解过吧。”凌马了解自己的老朋友，贵虎这种语气差不多在说“年纪不大、本事倒不小”，但向来反感私下里有小动作的司令官这次倒不见流露出什么不悦。博士摸了摸下巴，咂摸了会儿：“驱纹戒斗，说起来，他虽然每次都……”

就在此时，系统读数戛然而止，警报再度响了起来，仿佛惊雷般在所有人耳中炸开：

“驾驶员迷失——驾驶员迷失——”

就在他看到戒斗的瞬间，陌生的记忆不由分说冲进纮汰的大脑，造成了强烈的精神冲击，湍流一下淹没了驱纹戒斗的身影。

他看到一个小男孩……在被怪兽摧毁的工厂废墟前哭泣……

一家人搬进了狭小的出租屋……

那些记忆笼罩着阴霾、染着霉斑，却如此鲜明，如此强烈，纮汰在冲击下摇摇欲坠，他不由自主地踉跄着朝前走了一步。

只这一步，他便被没有月亮的黑夜吞没了。

他耳边传来清脆的酒瓶碎裂的声音，和女人的尖叫。白炽灯泡吊在天花板上剧烈摇晃，让人目眩。黑发团卷起来散落在地上，有什么深色的浓稠液体逐渐渗出来。她的毛衣袖口是墨绿色的，被染成了黑色，手指在灯泡刺眼的光下是惨白色。

而男人背对着他，吊在风扇上，穿着灰色袜子的脚缓缓晃动。

男孩抱着腿坐在角落里，几乎整个人都要消失在橱柜的阴影中。他睁着了无生气的眼睛，盯着父亲上吊的时候垂下来的两只脚，一直盯着。

纮汰浑身颤抖起来，他跪在了地上。

“迷失，驾驶员迷失——”系统冰冷地提醒着危机的逼近。

“葛叶！葛叶！”驱纹戒斗没法在精神领域里真的抓住纮汰，他只能大声呼唤葛叶纮汰。而耳机里技术员也在试图唤回驾驶员的理智。

葛叶纮汰浑然不知。他跪着用膝盖朝那个小男孩一步步挪去。

“不要看。”他喃喃。

男孩没有理他。

“不要看……求你了……不要看……”

有一瞬间纮汰错觉自己是那个男孩，在屋子里等了很久，都没有人来救他，随后他又意识到自己只是注视着他人的苦难，他的心抽痛起来。

有这样痛苦吗……居然是这样痛苦的吗……

葛叶纮汰伸出双手，把男孩搂入怀中，捂住他的眼睛：“不要看……不要再看了……不是你的错……也不是……”

……

链接强行中止了。

机器嗡鸣声停止了，灯光熄灭。

头盔被人拽下来，纮汰迷茫地缓缓抬起双手，泪眼模糊地看到鲜血一滴一滴落在掌心。他看向面前的人，一个陌生又熟悉的人紧锁眉头看着他，手里拎着他的头盔。

“戒斗……”他眨巴着眼，眼泪扑簌簌落下，说梦话般呓语。

“哎呀。”博士啪地合上笔记本，拖长了声音：“遗憾呐……”

人群寂静无声，被一种灰暗的沮丧笼罩。城之内拿下眼镜用衣角擦了擦。凰莲瞥向那头的指挥官。吴岛贵虎面无表情，不知道他在想什么。就在他准备摘掉耳麦时，葛叶纮汰急促的喘息声传了出来：

“让我……让我再试一次！”

“再给我一次机会！”

葛叶纮汰用手背擦掉了鼻血，胡乱抹着眼泪，他努力平复着呼吸，语气逐渐坚定起来：“让我再试一次！”

他望向驱纹戒斗的眼睛，用力地又重复了一遍：“让我再……”

“报告，申请再次测试。”驱纹戒斗打断了他。

经历了一段难熬的沉默，最高指挥官吴岛贵虎的声音响起：“葛叶纮汰，你指数在下跌，继续的话有承受不住的风险。”

“我没关系……！”葛叶纮汰恳求着，他眨巴着眼睛，不自觉向着驱纹戒斗露出求助的眼神：“请让我再做一次测试。”

“后果他会自己承担。”驱纹戒斗低头看着他，吐出一口长气来，一锤定音。

“嗯！”纮汰抱着头盔用力点头。

耳机里隐约传来杂音，好像有人在争论着什么，贵虎打断了这场争论，吐字清晰地说：“一切后果由你自己负责，不会有第三次机会，再失败的话马上中止测试。”

“明白，长官。”纮汰总算想起了要称呼对方什么，好像把人逗笑了，又引起另一些人的笑声。

两人再次戴上了头盔。

“你刚刚想说什么？”贵虎拉开椅子坐了下来，好像想起什么似的，问凌马。博士支着下巴，思考了一会儿：“什么？哦……！你说驱纹戒斗？”

“是。”吴岛贵虎手抄着口袋，点点头。

“我刚刚看了他的资料，他每次同步失败都是因为无法驱动机器或者同伴迷失吧？”凌马说：“但你注意到了吗？刚刚那两次也是，他有过瞬间迷失，又会马上清醒过来。”

“我说这个？没别的意思……就觉得挺有趣的，是吧？看起来不像别人无法匹配他，倒像他在挑拍档？”

“我还挺想知道是什么让他有这样的……”

“百分之三十——百分之四十——百分之五十——”

攻击者的头部灯照亮了黑暗，胸口的“玫瑰”缓缓旋转展开，道道金光漏出。

一楼大厅里挤满了人，嘈杂无比。高司舞仰起头看着屏幕，双手紧握。

“百分之六十——百分之六十五——”

机器轰鸣，仿佛黑夜深处蛰伏的雄狮发出低沉的吼声。

已经超过之前的同步率了……吴岛光实看着屏幕上的数字稳步提升，他捏住了手上的钢笔，关节泛白。

“百分之七十——百分之七十五——百分之八十——”

葛叶纮汰睁大了眼睛，无数纷纷扬扬的碎片从他身边掠过，他没有停留，奋力朝前游去，直到看到那个人影。

就在他迷失在驱纹戒斗的梦境中时，就在那一刹那，他看到了那个人影，明白了那个人在等待着什么。他们一直有着一样的愿望啊。

“百分之八十五——百分之九十——”

城之内呆呆地看着那个钢铁巨人逐渐苏醒，张大了嘴巴，脑子里记起刚刚他和凰莲的对话。

第一优先，血缘亲族；第二优先，长期相处；而既没有关联，又不熟悉彼此脾气性格的……

玫瑰攻击者缓缓抬起它的两条钢铁臂膀，抬起了头，额上灯光急促闪烁

驾驶室中的葛叶纮汰和驱纹戒斗同时沉肩屈膝，抬起了双手——

钢铁巨人缓缓地、有力地握紧了拳头！

“百分之百！”

攻击者胸口的玫瑰完全绽开，金光大盛。

大厅中爆发出一阵欢呼，响起雷鸣般的掌声。高司舞捂住脸，感觉心脏砰砰跳，泪花都冒了出来。

命令中心中却是一片寂静。吴岛贵虎撑着额头，扯动了一下唇角，他绷紧的肩膀不知何时放松下来。

总司令官站了起来，鼓起了掌。技术员们纷纷起立，噼里啪啦的掌声像雨点般落下。凰莲勒着弟子的脖子抹眼泪，声音几乎被掌声盖过去：“怎么回事啊！又不是第一次！匹配而已嘛！！！”城之内被勒得喘不过气，狂推他：“我要——咳咳咳！！松手！我手机！”他没抓稳，手机从兜里滑出来掉在地上，屏幕上跳动着初濑的名字。

吴岛光实坐在一片欢悦中，一动不动。少年死死地攥着手里的笔，面无表情，盯着那个“100%”，眼里没有半分生机。

——第三优先，共同意志，当二人既非血亲，也非熟识，就必须有足够强烈的共同意志。两人的共同志愿足够强大，超越了各自的性格和本能，最后达成同步。

第一次迷失时，葛叶纮汰就看到了戒斗的愿望。

那个人之所以笃定他们能够成功，正是因为他在等待纮汰的到来。如果葛叶纮汰会为了保护一切重新站起来，就会发现驱纹戒斗在前方等着他。

从此刻开始，他们必将并肩而战，至死方休。

机甲骑士周身流转着耀眼的光芒，每个人耳中回荡着“同步成功”的声音。

这就是一切故事正式的开端。

END


End file.
